


Proposal

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Skype conversation, They're cute, football!Louis, little cuties, they get engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wins his first footie match and Skypes Harry. Fluffy and adorable one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Louis walked into his room, a thin layer of sweat covering his body from the footie match. He shed his clothes off his body and dragged himself into the large bathtub. 

As Louis laid in the bath tub, he let his head fall back and think about his gorgeous boyfriend, Harry Styles. A smile graced the twenty-two year old's lips. 

Louis kept on thinking about how much he missed Harry's smile and large hands that have been all over his body. Or the plump pink lips that love to ravage his own. Maybe even his forest green eyes that seem to peak into his soul sometimes. 

Louis felt warm all over from just thinking about Harry and he knew that he loved this scrawny 20 year old more than anyone else. 

After soaking for a few more minutes, Louis clambered from the tub and took a shower. He thought baths were only good for relaxation, not cleansing. 

Twenty minutes later, Louis was grinning goofily at Harry through a computer screen. Although the quality was pretty bad, Louis could still make out his boyfriends face.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear in his hotel room, happy he finally gets to see his boyfriend. The green eyed boy couldn't help but have a face splitting grin on his face when the tab popped onto the screen and he saw the naked chest of Louis. 

Louis took a deep breath and began to tell Harry what happened in the football game today.

"Haz! It was so fun, I got to kick the ball and be a defender. One time I almost ran into a guy but then I turned just in time and he fell..." Louis kept going on about how the game went and Harry listened carefully, even though he had watched it himself. 

Fifteen minutes passed before Louis finally stopped talking and Harry finally said, "You're my little football star."

"It's not a big deal," Louis mumbled, red tinting his cheeks. 

"Lou, yes it is. You're so great at football, I can't even tell you." Harry argued with the older boy. 

Louis rolled his eyes, "No 'm not."

Harry's jaw dropped, not being able to believe his boyfriend doesn't know how great he is, "yes you are."

Louis just gave him a playful glare, "Quit fooling yourself, Curly."

Harry smirked at him, "Well I wouldn't have to if I had a boyfriend to help me out."

Louis laughed loudly, "Haz, that's so stupid." Which Louis immediately blew kisses at the younger boy, while winking at him, just to show he was playing. 

Harry shrugged, green eyes glittering, "I loved seeing you in that uniform."

Louis shook his head, "I looked terrible."

Harry winked at him, "You look good in anything, Lou."

Louis smirked, "Even with no clothes?"

Harry let out a chuckle, "Especially with no clothes." Louis rolled his eyes and he blushed at his boyfriend's cheeky comment. 

Harry leaned forward and said, "Your bum looked great. I just wanted to eat you up."

Louis sighed, "it's too big."

Harry's eyes widened, "No it's not. It's perfect for my hands, fills them up perfectly."

"It just gets on my nerves," Louis muttered. 

In a posh accent, Harry said, "Well I love you and your bum."

Louis still felt insecure about his bum, but kept quiet and said, "Thanks, Haz."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Mr. Styles."

Harry looked at Louis for a moment before his expression became sheepish. Louis noticed this immediately and he asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong, babe?"

Harry let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry I wasn't your cheerleader today."

Louis laughed, "Well why don't you just show me now?"

Harry blushed slightly before agreeing, "Alright." The tall boy stood up and walked to where he could be seen on the webcam. Harry felt very self-conscious before Louis have him an encouraging smile. 

Harry let out a breath and began to clap and about Louis' name and kick his legs and shake his head. All of which, left Louis in stitches, gasping for breath through his laughter.

Harry leaned into the camera and grinned, "How was that?"

Louis shook his head with a smirk, "You need to shake your hips more."

Harry's eyes widened and then he exclaimed, "One second! I got an idea!" Harry ran out of view of the camera for a few moments until he ran back in. 

The tall boy stood with his shirt twisted into a knot, and only tight boxer briefs, "Louis! Am I a pretty cheerleader now, Lou?"

Louis threw his head back and laughed loudly, "You're the prettiest cheerleader ever."

Harry giggled, "I'm only your pretty cheerleader."

Louis growled, "You better be."

"Easy there killer," Harry chuckled. 

Louis blushed and looked down, "Sorry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's fine, really. You know I'm coming home soon?"

Louis let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I swear." Harry promised. 

Louis shook his head, "I've missed you more, promise."

Harry laughed, knowing he shouldn't mess with his boyfriend's sass, "Louuuu, it's been too long.

Louis let out a moan, "Don't remind me, Curly."

Harry looked down, "Sorry, jus' kinda hard not to think about."

Louis rolled his eyes, "I know. But what do you wanna do when you get home?"

Harry said without hesitation, "You. Everywhere. The bed. The shower. Missed you too much."

Louis' eyes widened, "Anything you want."

Harry looked at the computer screen timidly and asked in a soft voice, "Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah, Curly?"

Harry whispered, "Remember in the bathroom before the auditions?"

Louis quirks an eyebrow, "Yeah, course. What about it?"

Harry shook his was lightly, curls bouncing, "Nothing, just thinking about it. That was almost four years ago."

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming, "They've been the best four years of my life. Even if they've been the hardest."

"It doesn't seem like four years. It's a new day everyday, Tommo. I can't imagine what it'd be like if you weren't the one I was fighting for."

"Don't think about it then, we have the rest of our lives together."

Harry starts to sob as he says, "I just wanna walk down the street with the man I love and no one do anything about it."

Louis tries to hold his tears back, staying strong for Harry, "I just wanna kiss you without thinking and hug you all of the time and marry you. That's all I want and I can't even get that."

"Louis. Lets do it. Lets get married. So what if we lose fans or even our career. We'll have the boys and we have each other.

Louis' eyes brighten, "When?"

"When? Hmmm... When I come home, have to propose to you properly." Harry grinned, showing off his dimples. 

Louis grinned, "Where do you wanna get married?"

"At the ski lodge where we spent that holiday."

"That's perfect, Haz! Can we have flower crowns too?" Louis squealed.

Harry giggled, "You can wear whatever you want, love."

"Even if I wanna wear a dress?"

Harry can't help but laugh, "You can wear a white dress and a flower crown. You've got the arse for it."

Louis raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Really?"

"Yes really. It's your day, babe."

Louis shook his head, "You're wrong."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "How am I wrong?"

"It's our day, babe."

Harry smiled bigger than he ever had, "I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Harry."

"What about our last name?"

"Let's change it to what it's supposed to be. Stylinson."

"I present you Mr. Louis and Harry Stylinson," Harry said, grinning.

Louis threw his head back and laughed, "It's perfect, babe."

Harry took out his phone, "Can I call Gems?"

Louis smiled, "Of course."

Harry called Gemma and put her on speaker, allowing Louis to listen.

"Hey Harry! What's up?" Gemma's melodic voice asked. 

"Gemma, can you live with Louis for the rest of your life?" Harry asked, giggling.

Louis leaned toward the computer screen, waiting, grinning from ear to ear.

Gemma scoffed, "He's practically apart of the family, Haz. Why?"

Harry smiled, looking at Louis, "Louis' on Skype and has something to tell you."

Louis gulped down a breath, "Hey, Gem."

"Hey, Tommo! What have you and my brother gotten into now?" Gemma asked. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Marriage," Louis said in a light tone.

It was quiet on the both ends for a moment. "Marriage? Harry?" Gemma asked. 

Harry looked at Louis, love shining in his eyes, "Louis and I are getting married."

Louis smiled at Harry as he patiently waited for Gemma to speak again. 

"Haz. Marriage? Really?!"

Harry sighed, "Yeah, are you okay with that?"

Gemma laughed, "You guys are getting married! Of course I'm okay with that! It's about time!"

Louis let out a squeal, "Really?"

Gemma sighed, "Yes Louis, really. I'm really happy for you guys."

Louis jumped up and down on his bed and squealed, "Yay! You have to help me plan it!"

Harry laughed, "Seriously, Gem. We need massive help, plus you're the first to know."

"I'm glad to help my baby brother and his fiancé on their wedding."

After their goodbyes to Gem, Harry and Louis sat there smiling fondly at each other. Until Louis chose to break the silence with his timid voice, "You won't get tired of me, right?"

Harry shook his head, "I could never get tired of you."

Louis raised his big eyes to Harry's, "Promise?"

Harry stared back into Louis' bright blue eyes and said, "Promise. Till the day I die, I'll never get tired of you."

Louis grinned, "I'm the luckiest man alive!"

Harry sighed and moved on his bed, "Lucky isn't the right word."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "What's the word then?"

Harry pulled out his phone, looking up synonyms to lucky, "I don't know, there's lots. Blessed, grateful, the list goes on."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Curly."

Harry blushed as he laughed, "Wish I was there so you could make me."

Louis blushed and sighed, "I really hate being away from you."

Harry groaned, tugging on his curls, "I swear I'm coming home soon. Do you think I can still find our house address?" Harry joked. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, "I wish we didn't have to be apart all of the time."

Harry looked down, "I know babe, but we'll be married soon. Then we can be together all of the time."

Louis sighed and stared off into space, "I guess... I'm just not very patient."

Harry let out a laugh, "Really? I would've never known."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Curly."

Harry grinned at Louis, "Never."

Louis looked at the time and realized he had to hang up on the green eyed lad. The older boy let out a sigh and mumbled, "I've gotta let you go, Curly."

Harry's face fell, "Really?"

Louis looked away, "Really."

"I love you, Lou."

"I love you too, Haz."

The screen went black and Louis felt emptier than before. He turned on his side and stared at the wall, not wanting to go to his greet and meet. The blue eyed boy only wanted to snuggles into Harry's arm, but he couldn't. Although he felt hope shimmer through him as he thought of their soon to be marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot. Go easy on me please. I have smut too if you wanna read that.. It's my first smut as well so yeah, thanks!


End file.
